Somewhere Else With Someone Else
by egolust92
Summary: Twilight/Underworld Crossover. Summary inside but, Edward leaves during New Moon, Victoria comes to try and kill Bella, Kraven and his men stop her, and Kraven gets an infatuaion with Bella but where is Edward in all this?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; I own no rights to the Twilight series they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, or do I own any rights to the creator of underworld._

This is my first Twilight Fic so be gentle Lol.  


_Summary: Basically, My story is set during New Moon, Edward is gone and when Bella goes into the woods to try and find him Victoria comes, and Basically is beating the crap out of her when Kraven and his men are trying to track down some information on the Lycans, This is before the first film, and Kraven sets his infatuation on Bella soon afterwards._

* * *

Chapter One.

Bella'sPro.

I'm stood in the middle of the woods, my heart breaking, every second I take another step and each second I pinch myself to pray this is some horrible nightmare, he left, he left me, I feel so cold, like his skin, but thinking about him any part of him sends more tears streaming down my face.

I slump down by a rock and pull my knees to my chest, hoping I can consume some form of heat, My breathe starts to become more raspy, If anything my body was trying to tell me it was failing me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move because going anywhere would remind me he's never coming back.

I don't no how long I have been here but it feels like hours,possibly a day, I should move, because of Charlie, but I'm afraid, I have a thought that maybe in the next minute he will come and tell me he thought it over and he's going to stay, but if he hasn't come now, he may never come, it seems fast to think such things but it feels like I've lost apart of me. I'm trying to retrieve the pieces part by part only I have no map to find them.

_-Snap- _

I hear the sound of a tree branch breaking, and it sounded very close, I lift my head up and look from side to side, but as I bring my head to rest on my knees I see a pair of feet, looking up my gaze goes straight to a pair of blood red eyes and a fiery main of hair, Victoria.

"Well, well, look what I've found, I poor little human girl all alone and no protector here to save her." she says the angry just slipping off her tongue and dancing around in the air sending fear straight through me.

"Awwh, Did ickle Edward break your heart, he did didn't he." she grabbed me by my neck and pulled me, so high my feet couldn't feel the ground.

"Do you feel the pain, the constant struggle to figure out what to do next without them." she brought me close up to her this time, my toes barely scrapping the floor, as she turned my head she whispered, "Now you know how it feels, to lose your only love, you feel the burning lose, just like do because your so called precious Edward took away James."

Before I could say or attempt to do anything, she threw me across the wood, my back smacking against a hard oak tree, winding me in the process, as I looked up Victoria was already there thanks to her speed of being a vampire. Grabbing my neck again I actually felt my last breathe try to escape.

"Now, I'm going to put you through so much pain that dying will seem easy, compared to the mass amount of torture your about to face and this time, there is no running, no hiding and no vampire guardian to save your worthless human life." she sneered, her eyes filled with such hate and revenge. As pain surged through me with ever tree I was smack into, each sharp rock that scratched me, Victoria was nowhere near the amount of torture she was planning on giving me, every time I tried to crawl my self away she would pick me up and trust me hard into the nearest tree, if I even looked at her she would scratch me her nails creating new wounds on my face.

"You see the funny thing about love is that it hurts, this may not be my full revenge because I can do more, but I would be over run, but getting rid of the weakest link in the chain, now that's easy, you know why, no, here's how it goes, you die, Edward becomes so over whelmed by grieve that he will try to track me down without anyone to help, I kill him and thus creating a chain of unfortunate events." she smirked, I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker, but my anger was boiling inside, at the thought of the Cullen's being killed.

My arms became so weak that they could no longer hold me up, I felt limp, as I let the rest of my body fall to the floor, I saw Victoria towering over me, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is the end for you." Her mouth widened and her teeth edged closer, as I felt the familiar piercing of the skin, I soon became over whelmed with the venom with running through my veins, but I couldn't show pain as I could do nothing to indicant I was in pain with my body only my facial expression could give away the constant muffled scream of burning torture.

_-Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang.-_

The sounds of a gun going off I wanted to smile but my face was paralysed , I could not see anything because everything started to slowly fade to black but I could hear a commotion, no more guns, but the rustling of leafs and bitter groans until I finally lost conciousness.

* * *

As i opened my eyes, everything came flooding back, Edward leaving, Victoria coming, and all I could think was Am I dead?, as I blinked continuous for a minute I got use to the lighting and took in my surroundings, If this were heaven I would see people floating on clouds playing harps, and this wasn't hell as I saw no flames, felt no heat of saw Satan.

As I got up I felt a twinge of pain but it suddenly went, as I looked around I noticed someone in the corner.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the man sat in a chair just staring at me.

"My name is Kraven, and you are?" he asked getting off his chair and walking over to me, keeping completely aware of his surroundings without looking.

"Bella, where am I, Why am I here, and why am I still alive." I asked my voice getting higher and my breathing becoming rapid.

"You are safe, we brought you here because we came across you in the woods where we saw another Vampire attacking you, and we saved you from her, when we fought, been awhile since we haven't used weapons to kill a vampire." He said as he approached me.

"Wait, another, your a vampire too, wait you saved me, which means if Victoria didn't completely drain me and I'm still here that must mean.....I'm a vampire too." I said sounding shocked, I mean this is what I wanted but not under these circumstances.

"Yes, and you are safe her, with my coven, so I take it from your expression of not being afraid you know of are kind." he asked guiding me over to a sofa.  
"Yeah, I know about vampires and not just using information from the movie's, I had a relationship with one, but her left, and that is when Victoria came, she wanted revenge because my ex vampire boyfriend, killed her mate because he wanted to kill me." I said looking up at Kraven taking a good look at him this time noticing the way he would look at me every now and then.

"Ahh interesting, you should tell me more, but I think you should get settles in and meet people, you are safe here Bella, you have a new life and we will talk more when your ready." he stood up, giving me a once over and leaving before saying, "We brought you some clothes, change and come down when your ready, everyone is dying to meet you, so to speak." he smiled and walked out closing the door, leaving me to ponder with my thoughts.

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed, I've been ill this week and this story had been nagging in my head.  
I shall update soon, review please.  
Till next chaoter.

egolust92.  
.x.x.x.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter and I hope that you enjoy, enjoy and review, tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

**Bella'sPOV**.

Getting use to this new life was difficult I had to get use to knowing about the history of vampires, how there are three kinds, the ones that are portrayed in the movie, the type which I am living with, the ones who have a soul (**Think Buffy e.g Angel**), and me, my kind, the ones who are stronger, faster, able to go into the sun and who are so much harder to kill. I had to learn how to fight which I guess was easy as now I wasn't as clumsy as my human self anymore.

I felt special, yet so alone, I was the only one of my kind living with Kraven's coven, I got the special attention and the secret glares, especially from this one vampire called Erika, at first I didn't know why she was so threatened by me, but I started talking to Selene another vampire who I became good friends with, she explained to me that Kraven had an infatuation with me, like he had once had for her and Erika is pissed because he never wanted her in any other way other than a physical way because he always went for someone who had the look, and at the moment it was me.

I didn't know what to think, I laughed at first thinking it was a joke but when reality hit me I started to notice the way he acted around me, all the looks, talks, and little gestures, I haven' seen anyone act that way towards me since _him_. And I didn't want to think about _him_ right now. Everything was overwhelming as it was, bringing back _his_ memory would even make my un-beating heart break.

**Kraven'sPOV**.

Watching her seemed to intrigue me more, her beauty shined when the moonlight hit her perfect features, for centuries I have been infatuated by Selene but this girl was different she was more of a lost soul, a powerful one at that, and I had a plan, Bella will be my new queen, she will be by my side, she is so innocent and pure, lost but alone, I shall win her over.

She has told me her history, let me in, I know her well and I will make her be mine and no one else's she felt love before but she has not felt mine, she will know what power and love can concur and I will create something new, I new evolution of are kind, so that when the Lycan's least expect it I will turn and get everything, both covens, more power, and the girl.

I will make her forget her last love, I have heard about the Cullen's and their ways, Bella will soon know the real means of a vampire is human blood, it is what a true vampire craves although we stay clear from attacking mer humans their blood is more important, unlike what most know Victor was right the kill was everything. (**Line from Buffy**).

As my plan proceeds, everyone around shall know my true meaning, and Bella will have no clue, although she is a pawn in the plan I can have my queen and play with her too, the innocence she has will be gone soon enough, and her mind will be fed with the truth and others shall follow.

Everything was set, it was the main means of attack that was in need of being played out. All I need is time and her to realise it before I go to far.

**Bella'sPOV**

I no loner knew what to think, I knew he was looking at me now, I saw his stare it felt as though he was trying to undress me with his eyes, it sent a shiver down my back, could I let myself be the new shiny toy that has Kraven's attention, or do I just ignore and hope someone else comes into the picture, but then again I don't want to be alone I know nothing will ever compare to_ him_ but I don't think I can just sit here forever and think about what if.

I need a life, happiness, don't I, I feel selfish for even thinking these things as I'm going against my heart and trying to be with someone who I know will never fulfill me no matter how much they want me, but is loneliness the price to pay for eternity.

No I can't sit here in pity, I need something new, with someone new, I'm in need to start over, somewhere else with someone else, I knew I could be digging a deeper hole into my unburied love for_ him_ but at there will be someone there to at least cover it up if not to completely fill it.

I stand from my window ledge waling away from the light that the moon has shined through my window and walk over to Kraven he seems shocked at first for me to be so close, but he soon replaces that expression to a more crooked smile, but not the same crooked smile that once made my heart jump out of my chest. I feel like a traitor to my self, but as I hold back I move closer till all I am is only millimeters from him.

Leaning in I hear a voice screaming at me but I silence it the moment my lips press against his, my eyes close as I take in the passion that is being poured into me by Kraven, I feel something, but nothing like the fireworks I felt with him. Taking it all in, I feel our bodies shape as his arms move around my waist and my hands find their way into his hair, I force myself more into the kiss, even though part of me is trying to break away, but I just ignore the outer me and keep the phase of what could be in mind.

This is what I have now, it may not be the happy ever after I had planned but it was something I could find myself to get use to even if the old me was trying to force itself to the surface and take back everything, but I'm stronger now and I will not break down, this is right I know it is, even if it doesn't feel right to the inner me.

* * *

Hey everyone well this is the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed,  
I shall be bringing Edward in my story soon, I want to show you how everything plays out, Tell me what you think.

Until next chapter my Twilight lovers.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes;

_Hello people sorry for the long wait but here is the latest chapter instalment, I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think about it afterwards, share the love people you know you want to._

* * *

**  
Chapter Three.  
**

**Normal POV**

Months have passed since that fateful night that Bella had given into the temptation of Kraven, even though she knew she would never feel the same amount of love that she felt for him... She didn't want to be alone and Kraven had given her the comfort that she needed and the love that she wanted to attempt to fill the hole in her un-beating heart.

An arrival of one of the elders was just around the corner, Amillia one of the oldest vampires to ever live was coming, there was to be a party for her work at joining more covens together which meant a stronger level of power they had against the Lycans, and the information they had to help to tracking down more which have recently entered the states from other countries.

These new events have been buzzing around and with new introduction of Kraven's queen to be announced to the elder was another celebration, well except to Erika, who was more pissed off then anything, but everyone would ignore her attempts to turn everyone against the idea of Bella.

Overall everything seemed a lot more at peace, the vampire clan was in higher numbers, more powerful, more romance building to the surface, nothing bad could happen right?

**

* * *

Four Days Later**

**Bella's POV.**

I looked at myself in the mirror fidgeting for the hundredth time in the last five minutes, the dress I was wearing was black with made my pale skin stand out from a mile, it hung to every curve, boosted certain areas. It stopped just above my ankles and puffed out a bit, I had no sleeves, it was a complete of the shoulders with red lacing around the top and decorative beading over the corset.

_**(Yes Bella can look in the mirror, non myth vamp.)**_

I felt two arms circle my waist, looking behind I saw one side of Kraven's face, his head was now leaning on my right shoulder, he began to stroke my arms with his hands, obviously trying to calm me down, I felt his lips begin to place butterfly kisses along my shoulder, to my collar bone and up my neck, turning me around he placed a hand behind my neck and pressed his lips to mine, I go into the kiss as his tongue was begging for entrance which I granted.

He pulled my body in closer, my hands now in his hair, I felt one of his arms move to my lowers back and arc me up, biting down ever so playfully on his lower lip made his moan a little before pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"You look beautiful." he pushed some fallen hair back behind my ear, I smiled at him I checked my hair was still in place, pinned up, I never broke contact and neither did he until there was a knock at the door. Everyone was ready he offered an arm and a took it, as we walked down the corridor he said.

"I think later we should continue what we started back there just to make this engagement special by celebrating in private." It wouldn't take a genius to understand what je meant, I didn't say anything, I just gave a small smile and turned away, hoping he would forget about it late, but I knew he wouldn't.

We reached the top of the stairs when an announcer made sure everyone knew of our presence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present are leader and his soon to be queen, Kraven and Bella." the vampires began to clap, as we made are way down, I tried to make as much contact as I could, manly because I was sure I would spot Erika glaring at me, when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked at my soon to be husband smile and placed a small kiss on his lips before turning around to face everyone.

I let my eyes wonder around the room, looking at everyone taking in their beauty when I came across a face I didn't think I ever wanted to face.

"Edward..."

* * *

Author's Notes;

_Cliffy.... I know It is a short chapter but I think it was time to add in Edward for the fun of it aned I wanted to start experimenting with the whole love triangle effect. What do you think people, and can anyone give me any clue on how I should bring everything out into the open, it would be a big help, I also want to say thank you to everyone who read and review before._

See you soon.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.x.


End file.
